


Of Dragons, Goblins and Ghosts

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley tries to tell Professor Binns that the goblins keep dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dragons, Goblins and Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Great Maze Challenge - You are chased by a [gnome] right into a dead end. You scowl before turning back around, just in time to see Professor Binns float through the hedge. He decides to tell you right now, at this very moment, about the Fifth Goblin rebellion. You interrupt his long, droning speech to tell him anything at all (doesn't have to be about the rebellion) that only needs a maximum of 300 words. Clearly state your point and I'll take you back to the last fork.
> 
> {300 words exactly}

Professor Binns was one of those professors that no-one really liked, they didn’t mind his class. It was one they could sleep in, but he was nobodies favourite teacher. He droned on and on about goblin rebellions and no-one ever really listened, with a few exceptions, and when it came to the history of magic exam everyone always made things up anyway, especially the goblin names.

“Professor Binns,” Rose Weasley interrupted, “You say that the goblins are only rumoured to use dragons to guard their vaults; that it is a myth, but we all know that it is the truth.”

“Nonsense, Weasley, the tales of dragons are just a myth, a deterrent to thieves,” Binns stated, carrying on with his lecture again.

“They are a great deterrent, because everyone knows they are there,” Rose spoke up again, those in the class who had been asleep had been roused by friends; everyone was now paying attention to the girl trying to correct their ghost of a teacher.

“It’s true,” Scorpius Malfoy piped up, “Only the high security vaults are guarded by dragons though, our vault is one of them of course.”

Rose glared at him before trying once more to get Professor Binns to listen to her. “My parents told me all about them.”

“Stories for children, is all they are, Miss Weasley,” The ghost replied.

“The Gringotts goblins use dragons to protect their vaults, they do, they are used to stop thieves,” Rose protested, “My parents stole one when they were trying to bring down Voldemort with my uncle Harry. They broke into Gringotts with a goblin’s help, stole a cup from Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault and escaped on a dragon.”

“Your parent’s stole a dragon from Gringotts?” Professor Binns stated curiousity and excitement in his voice, “Tell me about it.”


End file.
